Dream Quest
Dream Quest is a 2.5D action-adventure game developed by Burst Arts and Team R (the subsidiary behind the Re;series) and published by Multisoft. Tied with Multisoft's Kojiro, it will be one of the last games for the GigaCom. In addition, it will also be available for the PC. Gameplay Dream Quest is a side-scrolling action-adventure game viewed from a "2.5D" perspective. The player moves the protagonists, Clara and Edna, along a path in a two-dimensional fashion, but the game is rendered in three dimensions. This allows the path followed to curve and for the player to interact with objects outside of the path. The game is split into seven different levels known as "dreams." Initially, only the first level, Windmill Village, is available, and successful completion of the level unlocks the next. Points are accumulated depending on how fast the player completes a level. Each dream is split up into four "Mares" set in Somnio and a boss fight which takes place in Somnum. In each dream, players initially control Clara or Edna, who immediately have their Ratios (spherical objects that contain feelings) of hope, growth, wisdom and light stolen from them by Despero's minions, leaving behind only their Ratio of courage. The goal of each Mare is to recover one of the stolen Ratio by collecting a set number of blue coins and delivering them to the cage holding the Ratios, which will overload and release the orb it holds. If the player reaches a time limit, they will be pursued by a sentient Grandfather clock which will awaken the character and end the level if it comes into contact with the player. On some dreams, the gameplay shifts to aerial sequences, which are triggered by walking into the Ratio Palace near the start of certain Mares so that the character fuses with the imprisoned Aura. Once the flying sequence is initiated, the time limit will begin. In the aerial sections, the player controls Aura's flight along a predetermined route through each Mare, resembling that of a horizontal shoot 'em up. The player has only a limited period of time available before Aura falls to the ground and transforms back into Clara or Edna, and each collision with an enemy subtracts five seconds from the time remaining. While flying, Aura can boost to travel faster, as well as defeat certain enemies scattered throughout the level. The player defeats enemies by utilizing Aura’s primary weapon, the "Color Attack", an orb that fires a burst of rainbow energy. At this point, he can also obtain different abilities, ranging from “Bubble” to “Comet.” Those power-ups can be found in their specific locations. The game features a combo system known as "Linking", where actions such as collecting items and defeating enemies are worth more points when performed in quick succession. Power-ups may be gained by attacking special enemies, which will be indicated by a rare color palette. The power-ups include a speed boost, point multiplier and a power amplifier. After clearing four Mares in a dream, the player is then transported to Somnum for a boss fight against one of Despero's "Level Two" Magus. Each boss fight has a time limit, and the game will end if the player runs out of time during the battle. Upon winning the boss fight, the player is awarded a score multiplier based on how quickly the boss was defeated, which is then applied to the score earned in the Somnio levels to produce the player's final score for that Dream. Story Setting Dream Quest is set in the fictional worlds of "Somnio" (Latin for dream) and "Somnum" (Latin for nightmare). In Somnio, distinct aspects of dreamers' personalities are represented by luminous colored orbs known as "Ratios". The evil ruler of Somnum, Despero, is stealing this dream energy from sleeping visitors in order to gather power and take control of Somnio and soon the real world. To achieve this, he creates five beings called "Magus": rabbit-like, flight-capable beings, which include Tremor, Fang'd, Pirana, Toxicus and Dolly as well as many minor magi. He also creates two "Super" Magus: Aura and Risio. However, Aura rebels against Despero's plans, and is punished by being imprisoned inside a Ratio Barrier, a cage-like container for dreamers' Ratios. Synopsis In the year 2005, Edna Drells and Clara Cournia, two teenage girls from the city of Dual Leaves, go through failures. Edna likes tennis but is challenged by and lost to a college team. Clara wants to be a pianist, but is overcome by stage fright in front of the judges. That night, they both arrive in the dreamworld and suffer nightmares about these incidents. They escape into Somnio and find that they both possess the rare Red Ratio of Courage, the only type that Despero cannot steal. After freeing Aura, who tells them about dreams, as well as Despero's plans to conquer them, the three begin a journey to stop Despero and restore peace to Somnio. Cast Playable Edna Drells: One of the three protagonists of the game. A teenage girl who yearns to be the best tennis player in Dual Leaves. However, she suffered a humiliating defeat against a tennis team from college. Her nightmares of losing at her best sport caused her to be sent to Somnio and she is now tasked with defeating the Magus and their leader, Despero. Clara Cournia: One of the three protagonists of the game. A teenage girl who is the daughter of a famous pianist. Wanting to follow in his footsteps, she decides to play the piano as well, but during auditions she was overcome by stage fights in front of the judges, After a nightmare of those events, she was sent to Somnio to help Aura save it from Despero. Aura: One of the three protagonists of the game. A mischievous Magus who was formerly Despero's top-ranking servant. But after witnessing his plans on taking over Somnio, Aura rebelled, only to be captured by Risio and trapped in the Ratio Barrier. He was freed by Edna and Clara, who both fell into Somnio, and offered his powers to the girls in an attempt to defeat Despero. Non-Playable Fang'd: A bat-like Magus who is the Boss of Windmill Village. He was created from the nightmares of a group of survivors of a deadly tornado, which explains his tornado motif in his attacks. Dolly: A toy Magus who is the boss of Light Ocean. Her creation was based on the nightmares of a depressed toymaker from a defunct company, and she and her minions are based on a set of dancing dolls. Pirana: An angler fish Magus who is the boss of Spike Train. Developed from the nightmares of one's fears of traveling underwater, he uses that to his advantage when fighting Aura in the dark depths of the sea. Toxicus: A Magus that resembles a poisonous urchin. The boss of Cloud Surf, it was likely inspired by the fears of one being infected by poison. Toxicus does not fight, but instead set traps that will harm Aura if in contact. Tremor: The Magus of the Sweet Temple. He carries the belief that people reject nightmares and rely only on dreams, so he seeks to create a world of nightmares with the help of Despero. Risio: A Super Magus who is Despero's only loyal servant now that Aura betrayed them. A maniacal, greedy and loud-mouthed cat-like jester with no legs, Risio can be described as a coward, as he often resorts to cheating and other underhanded tricks in order to win. He is the boss of Dust Amazon. Despero: The main antagonist of the game. As the supreme master, ruler, and creator of the world of Somnum, Despero desires to destroy Somnio and recreate it in his own image. To achieve this, he created the other Magus to steal Ratios, which would thereby eliminate Somnio from existence. Later in the game, he sets his sights on Dual Leaves and intends on spreading his army of Magus there. Stages *Windmill Village *Light Ocean *Spike Train *Cloud Surf *Sweet Temple *Dust Amazon *Dual Leaves Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Multisoft Category:GigaCom Category:PC Games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Shoot 'em Up